Nirvanic Grand Exalt
}} |saint_rank = 9th Heavenly Layer, Peak Grand Prime (Immortal Exalt)|principles = * Supreme Way of the Sword * Way of Slaughter * Mortality Principle * Strength of Reincarnation * Soul-severing Principle|best_friends = Violet Heavens Grand Exalt|successor = * A'Da * A'Er * A'San * A'Si|age = Millions of years|gender = Male|species = Human Race|home = Immortals' World|first_mention = }} The Nirvanic Grand Exalt was one of the 5 Grand Exalts of the World of immortals, he was also ranked 1st as the strongest Grand Exalt among the five. Having accomplished in comprehending the Supreme Way of the Sword at the Heavenly law level which is at 100% completion, becoming the most powerful Sword God of his generation. He had reached the same level of cultivation as the former master of the Azulet Sword Spirits, having reached the utmost extremes in terms of strength. He died to the Grand Exalt of the warring gods at the end of the War of the Major Worlds. Description The Nirvanic Grand Exalt reached the limits of the world back then. His strength could be described as surpassing the limits of Immortal Exalt, but he still remained in that realm of cultivation. He just belonged to the very peak of it. Coupled with his four swords, he was the strongest in the Immortals’ World without any doubt. Although the former master of the Sword Sect of Violet Heavens was also one of the five Grand Exalts of the Immortals’ World along with the Nirvanic Grand Exalt, even he was a little weaker in terms of strength. Plot War of the Major Worlds In that battle back then, the Nirvanic Grand Exalt fell first. Unfortunately, the Nirvanic Grand Exalt was not the opponent of the warring god. He passed away in the great battle against the Grand Exalt of the warring gods, having been cleaved to death by a blow from his axe. His four swords shattered and their sword spirits dispersed. Afterward, the former sect master of the Sword Sect of Violet Heavens had died under the intense backlash from Fusion of the Twin Swords and the original swords of the Azulet Sword Spirits shattered as well. They were born from Yinyang Qi and are blessed by the world and had managed to survive in the end, but their vitality was greatly weakened as well. Weapons Mortality, Reincarnation, Slaughter, and Soul-severance are the four divine swords of the Nirvanic Grand Exalt. Each sword has been fused with a way comprehended by the Nirvanic Grand Exalt, allowing the four swords to possess their own unique abilities. Coupled with the Nirvanic Grand Exalt’s comprehension at the realm of Sword God, the four swords could erupt with unimaginable might. If the four swords formed a formation, their power would be even more shocking. Relationships The Nirvanic Grand Exalt always moved by himself. He never had a disciple, so it’s fortunate that his famed technique was not lost after his death. His swords had created living life forms of themselves through A'Da, A'Er, A'San, and A'Si. Though, it’s a pity that the four of them haven’t seemed to obtain the full cultivation method and their swords are too low-quality. References Category:Immortals' World Grand Exalt Category:Male Category:Project Beyond the Saints' World Category:Project Character Category:Grand Exalt Category:Immortals' World Character